Back in Time
by vinny valentino
Summary: Saitou(RK) Gets thrown back in time after the Shishio incident. Not only that, he finds himself in a different universe where the Battousai doesn’t exist.
1. Back in Time chap1

Disclaimer: I don't own Peace Maker Kurogone or Rurouni Kenshin. I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me.

Title: Back in Time

Summery: Saitou(RK) Gets sent thrown back in time after the Shishio incident. Not only that, he finds himself in a different universe where the Battousai doesn't exist.

Author note: Some of the character may be OOC. I tried my best to keep them in character so don't kill me if they are a bit off. 

__

'italic' - Thoughts

"." - Speaking

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Damn it!" Sano yells. The large metal doors that blocked their way to freedom refused to budge. "If only my right hand wasn't broken, I'd take this door down in a second." He says in a mournful tone, looking down at his destroyed hand.

"Get out of the way, ahou." Saitou Hajime tells him from behind. Sano turns around to scream at the cop to back off, but restrains himself. Saitou drops into his Gatotsu stance one. Sano moves out of the way fast. "Saitou, with your legs hurt so badly, not even you ca-"

Saitou ignores the rooster-head and attacks the door with his Gatotsu. His sword rips threw the door, creating a hole large enough for them to pass through. "Get going." Aoshi walks through first, with Sano, who was still carrying Kenshin following soon after.

"Come on, psycho cop!" Sano yells. Saitou slowly limps towards the door, using his sword like a cane. Performing his Gatotsu reopening the crudely bandaged wounds on his legs. Before he can make it to the door, a huge fire ball comes from below, blowing a section of the bridge up. "Saitou!" Sano screams over the roar of the flames.

"Get going ahou, take the Battousai and get out of here." Saitou lights up a cigarette and takes a drag. Before he can exhale another fire ball hits the bridge, only this time it's the section he's standing on. "Saitouuu!" Sano desperately calls over the raging inferno. Aoshi places a hand on Sano's arm. "We must go." The fire recedes and Saitou is nowhere in sight. "He's gone, and if we stay here any longer the Battousai will be following him."

Aoshi and Sano turn and begin heading to the closes exit shown on the map Saitou had giving Aoshi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saitou wakes up with a pounding headache. '_Where am I?' _The always rational part of his mind demands. He opens one of his eyes and looks around quickly, trying to determent his location. Instead of finding himself at the bottom of Shishio's cave, he finds himself in someone's house. The sound of footsteps catches his attention, and he forces himself to his feet.

He looks down at himself for the first time since regaining conciseness. He didn't have his jacket or his shirt on, but his chest was wrapped in bandages. His deep leg wounds had also been cleaned and re-bandaged as well.

The door slides open and a young man with white hair enters. "Good to see your awake. But samurai or not, you shouldn't be on your feet, you have to give your body time to heal." Saitou decides to play along for now, not really sure of the situation, and sits back down on the futon. "Who are you, and where do you come from, samurai-san?"

"Tokyo." Saitou replies, his eyes never leaving the man before him. "Tokyo? Where is that?" The young man asks, confusion evident on his face. '_He_ _doesn't know where Tokyo is?'_ "Sorry, I'm still a bit dazed. I'm from Edo." Saitou says, putting his Fujita face on. The white haired man nods. "Excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name in Fujita Goro. The man who saved my life deserves to know my name. May I ask yours?"

The young man blushes slightly, not used to having someone older then him being polite. "oh, of course Fujita-san, my name is Suzu." The man bows and Saitou nods back. "Now that we know each other Suzu-san, where exactly am I?" "Were in Kyoto, Fujita-san."

'_It's Impossible, everyone in Kyoto knows that Edo became Tokyo. Why is it that this person acts like the Bakumatsu has yet to happen?' _

"-Miburo?" Saitou's eyes widen, he hadn't been paying attention to Suzu, but the last word he said caught his attention. "Sorry, I dozed off, could you repeat what you said?" Saitou asks, regaining his bearings.

"I asked if it was Miburo that did this to you." Saitou takes a few moments to reply, letting the information sink in. "No, it wasn't Miburo. It was a man named Makoto Shishio." "Gomen, I've never heard of this Shishio person, Fujita-san."

Saitou waves him off. "Don't worry about it Suzu-san. He caught me off guard. If we ever meet again, I'll be able to handle him myself" Suzu turns around and grabs something, from behind him. "Here Fujita-san, I found this sword near where we found you." Saitou accepts his sword without a word. "We didn't find your Wakizashi though." 

"Don't worry about it, I didn't have one." Saitou tells him, placing his sword off to the side. More and more people could be heard walking around. "This place seems busy, what is it?"

"It's an antique shop." A voice from just beyond the closed door says. A man dressed in a black kimono, with long black hair opens the door and walks in. "Suzu, leave us." Suzu quickly raises and leaves the room, following his sensei's order , closing the door behind him. "Who are you?" Saitou drops his happy face, and opens his golden eyes.

"That depends, who are you?" The man frowns. "It's not polite to leave questions unanswered, especially when your talking to someone that saved your life." Saitou takes out a cigarette from his pocket and lights it with a match. "You heard every word that past between the two of us." Saitou tells him matter-of-factly.

"A warrior with that kind of intuition could be useful to us." Saitou blows out some smoke. "Us?" Not taking his eyes off the man in black he grabs his sword and stands up, ignoring the pain. "Me and Suzu are Ishin's." '_So they are Ishin. But what's going on? _"I'll have to think about that. I'm not sure I'm up to joining you Ishin's just yet." Saitou tells the man in black. The man snorts. "Is it that? Or are you just afraid of the Miburo?" Saitou's eyes narrowas he drops his cigarette and crushes it under his boot..

"I don't fear the Wolves of Mibu. A predator doesn't fear other predators." Saitou's eyes lose their coldness as he resumes his facade. "I'll be taking my leave now Ishin-san, perhaps we'll meet again someday."

Saitou throws on his ripped and bloody jacket and heads for the door. "Here." the man in black throws an object Saitou's way. It lands by his feet. Saitou picks the object up, it's a blue and black kimono. "Arigatou." Saitou tells him before leaving.

Saitou changes into the kimono before leaving the store. He places his katana in the belt and heads out. He passes a woman carrying tea towards the room he just exited. _'A spy? Well, let the Ishin figure it out for themselves._'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you have to report, Yamazaki?" Hijikata asks blowing smoke out of his mouth. "A new man has appeared at the Choshu hideout. He calls himself Fujita Goro. However it seems that he's not in with the Choshu, but calls himself a predator and claims not to fear Miburo. Other then this, I haven't been able to find out anything about him other then, the Choshu want him on their side."

"So we know nothing?" Hijikata hits his pipe and empties its contents. "I did find out where he is currently staying, where he is from and how he ended up at the Choshu hideout." "Tomorrow, find out all that you can about this man, and why the Choshu are so interested in him."

"Of course." The ninja tells the vice-chief. He slides the door shut and walks back to his room. Half way there, he stops and sighs. Following this guy wasn't a walk in the park. Just the little way to the hotel he was staying at. He had been almost found out three times.

'_So the direct approach may be the only way to go. if he's so highly attuned to the roofs and alleys, maybe being on the ground will give me a better chance at trailing him.'_ Susumu looks around, it was already early morning, everyone was asleep. '_Well I guess that's my queue to get to bed as well.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen - Sorry

Arigatou - Thank you.

Sorry if I made any mistakes. Tell me about them. R&R. 


	2. Back in Time chap2

Disclaimer: I don't own Peace Maker Kurogone or Rurouni Kenshin. I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me.

Title: Back in Time

Summery: Saitou(RK) Gets thrown back in time after the Shishio incident. Not only that, he finds himself in a different universe where the Battousai doesn't exist.

Author note: Again Saitou(RK) may seem a bit OOC, but he's confused and unsure about what's going on. He will return to being the Wolf of Mibu we all love in the later chapters.

__

'italic' - Thoughts

"." - Speaking

'.' - What the sign says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saitou makes up well into the morning. The sun was already nearly reaching the top of the sky. His stomach growls, reminding him that he hadn't eaten much the day before. First the fight with Shishio and then waking up in this place. '_Well I'm still here, And after a good night sleep. I'll just have to get used to this time again._'

Saitou slowly claims to his feet and heads out. Sword strapped to the side of his blue and black kimono. '_If this is really Kyoto...My favorite soba shop should be in this area._' he walks a few blocks away from the hotel and finds the soba shop in the same place that he remembered.

The shop wasn't as well kept as he remembered, Saitou walks over and opens the door. The inside was even worst then the outside. The place had been abandoned for a long time. 'This _doesn't make any sense. If this really is the past, then why is this different?_' Saitou shakes his head, the unwanted thoughts and his own confusion were starting to get to him.

Saitou pops a cigarette into his mouth and lights it. He breaths in deeply, allowing the black smoke to relax him and clear his thoughts. He rests against the former soba shops wall. His stomach growls again, only more persistent this time. Saitou looks around, trying to think of another place that sells soba. A woman catches his attention, it was the same one from yesterday.

He pushes off the wall carefully, as to not jar any of his injuries. "Excuse me." Saitou says, his Fujita mask up in full effect. "Yes mister?" Saitou bows slightly. "I'm Fujita Goro, and I'm new in town. I was wondering if a pretty young lady like yourself would accompany me out for lunch?" Yamazaki pretends to think it over for a moment before agreeing. '_I'm in luck, now I don't have to follow him, it makes my mission much easier._' 

Saitou begins walking, and Yamazaki hurries after him. :I didn't catch your name." He says, not looking back at the girl. "Oh, forgive me Fujita-san, I'm called Oseiya." "Well Oseiya, do you know of a good restaurant that serves soba?" The girl nods. "There's a soba shop not far from here if that's what you would like."

Yamazaki leads the two of them through the steadily increasing numbers of people filling the streets of Kyoto. "Were here." Yamazaki announces after traveling only a few short streets. Saitou nods his head instead of answering. The sweet aroma of the soba filling all of his senses. The two walk inside and sit down.

Once seated inside, a waitress come over with two bowls of soba, she sets them down before leaving again. "So Fujita-san, what brings you to Kyoto?" "I actually wasn't on my way here, I was attacked. Because of my injuries I'll be forced to remain here a bit longer." 

Saitou attacks his soba quickly then, not bothering with anymore small talk. Yamazaki begins eating as well, as to not appear rude. There is silence for a few minutes.

Saitou finishes first, he wipes his mouth and calls for the waitress. "Another bowl of soba, please." The girl across from him finishes as well. "Make that two." The waitress leaves to go get them both another bowl. "So Fujita-san, if you were not heading here to Kyoto, where were you going?" Saitou thinks for a moment, truly unsure of what he was going to do after he finished healing.

"I don't know to be honest. I already missed my appointment in Kobe. I'm afraid once I run out of money, I'll be living on the streets." "If your good with that sword you carry," nodding to his side. "then there is a place you can go. Go to the Miburo."

"Miburo you say." The girl nods. "It's not far from the center of the town, if your interested." the two of them eat the second bowl of soba in the same way as the first. "I'll be heading home now, see you later Fujita-san." Saitou nods to her before getting up himself. He leaves the necessary money on the table and leaves.

'_Miburo...Have you changed like Kyoto has? Or will you be the same Shinsengumi I remember? I must see with my own eyes._' Saitou moves towards the center of Kyoto as fast as he could. And for someone as hurt as he was, he made good time. Along the way a sign catches his attention. 

'Wanted. Swordsmen who have experience and that are patriotic. Contact the Shinsengumi.' Saitou moves on. '_So the Shinsengumi are hiring new talent. I guess the girl was right, maybe I'll return to Miburo._' Soon the head quarters of the Shinsengumi comes within sight.

"Halt!" One of the men guarding the gates yells at the approaching man. "State your business." The other calmer man asks. "I am Fujita Goro, I'm interested in joining the Shinsengumi." The two men mumble to each other. "You can't just join. You need to prove yourself first."

The guard on the left calls for the gate to be opened. Saitou walks in accompanied by the two inside guardsmen that opened the gate. "So, which member are you challenging?" One of them ask. "Harada Sanosuke." "Oh think you can take on the Shinsengumi's top spearman? This is going to be great."

As soon as they get Saitou to the dojo they run off to find Harada, and to inform the chief Kondou. Saitou stands alone in the dojo. A small red head runs into the dojo only a few moments later. "Tatsu! I'm sorry!" Another enters, taller then the first and with fire in his eyes. "Tetsu, how many times do I have to tell you. 'Concentrate on you page duties.' And stop making Hijikata-san so angry." 

Saitou smiled, it had been a long time since he last saw Hijikata. A while before the battle that took his life. If he was still the same, Saitou wanted to see him again. Saitou strikes a match and lights up a cigarette, The two boys notice they were not alone for the first time.

"Oh sorry mister, did we interrupt your training?" Saitou grunts. "Don't worry about it, I wasn't training, little boy." Tetsu's eyes become silts, a vain popping out of his forehead. "I'm not a little boy, I may be short , but I'm fifteen already!" Tetsu attacks Saitou blindly. Saitou side steps him easily, forcibly restraining himself from hitting the boy. 

"Gomen, but don't get so worked up, we've never met before and based on your height and build, it just suggested your age to be a bit younger than you really are, ahou." Saitou says in as nice a voice he could muster. Outside the dojo a number of people were gathering.

"Hajime-dono. Want to watch the match? Come on, it will be fun." 'So that is the other me.' Saitou thinks to himself, overhearing the words that pasted between the two. 'I don't remember being so friendly with a woman now.' "All right," The other Saitou say, "Okita-dono."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saitou still not back to the Wolf of Mibu he normally is yet. But he's beginning to accept what's going on, and there are a few parts that his normal personality shined through. R&R.

Tri: Thanks for being the first person to review. And his reaction to Okita is coming up soon. His true reaction to Tetsu will also be coming up too.

Death Boo: He just caught a quick glance at his other self in this chapter, they meeting will be soon.

tomo-chan: Hope that this chapter clears up a few of your questions.

LordKaisermon: Thanks for the review, and I agree PMK Saitou is creepy.

The Girl Who Cried Oro: Thanks for the review.

shiki: Thanks

nannon: Hope this you liked this chapter as much as the first. 


	3. Back in Time chap3

Disclaimer: I don't own Peace Maker Kurogone or Rurouni Kenshin. I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me.

Title: Back in Time

Summery: Saitou(RK) Gets thrown back in time after the Shishio incident. Not only that, he finds himself in a different universe where the Battousai doesn't exist.

__

'italic' - Thoughts

"." - Speaking

Saitou (RK)

Saitoh (PMK)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saitou stares in shock at the man, that he thought was a woman. 'Okita...is it possible? Or did I just hear wrong?' Saitou asks himself in denial. "Hey you, your the new potential recruit, right?" Saitou jumps back, the other Saitou is standing just off to the side. "Yes I am, and you are?" Saitou asks hoping that he overheard wrong.

"Saitoh Hajime, and you?" He asks. "Fujita Goro." The two Satiou's stare at each other for a few moments. "I sense great shadows all around you, the black shadows are that of the dead, but I cannot make contact."

Saitoh puts his hand with the beads down and walks back toward Okita. "All right, lets get started, I'm interested in the outcome of this match." Kondou says. "So am I Kondou-san." Yamanami agrees. Hijikata says nothing from the other side of Kondou, watching "Fujita Goro" intently.

Sanosuke grabs a wooden spear and a bokken which he tosses to Saitou. "Lets start!" Sano yells as he spins the wooden spear over his head a few times before letting it rest under his arm. Saitou holds the bokken out in front of him, his thoughts, and gaze wondering over to Saitoh and Okita.

Sanosuke charges forward, making the first move. Saitou snaps his attention back to the fight, and brings his bokken up just in time to block a blow that was intended for his head. The weapons clash as both men fight to gain control. Saitou give in first and jumps to the side. 'He fights more like that ahou then a captain of the Shinsengumi.'

Saitou blocks out all the things that were distracting him. He drops down into his Gatotsu stance, the familiarity clears his mind. He holds the bokken's blade facing the wall rather then the ceiling. He charges at Sanosuke, and extends his left arm out in front of him, executing his Gatotsu. 

On the other side, Sano brings his spear up and bats the bokken away, before sending the back end of the spear at Saitou's head. Saitou just manages to duck under the blow. Both Warriors jump back, neither wanting to stay in range of the other. Saitou gets back in his Gatotsu stance.

"Hey, you like that attack a lot don't you!" Sano calls to Saitou, while making sure to keep his guard up. Saitou doesn't reply, he just stares Sanosuke down. "Alright don't answer, it's fine, we should concentrate on the fight more anyways!" Sano runs forward, as soon as the last word leaves his mouth.

Sano spins the spear around at his side before attacking with a downward strike. Saitou quickly changes to a more defensive position blocks, both hands holding the base of the bokken, as the spear comes in contact with it. Saitou nearly loses his footing from the force of the blow, even on his weapon. 'I keep taking him lightly. But he's not the same Harada Sanosuke I once knew!'

Saitou jumps back, once again back out of the clash, Sano's spear hits the ground hard. He whips the spear to the side, while still low to the ground, trying to trip Saitou. Saitou easily steps back out of range. He wasn't going to hold back any longer, he once again assumes his Gatotsu position, only this time the sword is completely upside down, not just off to the side.

Saitou propels himself forward with his leg strength, faster then he had been moving before. Sanosuke barely gets his spear up in time to block the attack. The spear nocks the bokken away, but Saitou was planning on that. He plants his feet and changes his original attack into a horizontal one. The blade of the bokken smashes into Sano's side, sending him tumbling to the ground. Sano holds his side in pain for a moment, the hesitation on his part, gives Saitou the chance he needs to place the bokken at his throat.

The room goes quite, all the cheering stops. Chief Kondou recovers first. "Fujita Goro bests Harada Sanosuke." Saitou takes the bokken away from Sano's throat and offers a hand to Sano who accepts it and lets himself be pulled to his feet. Sano bows his head to Saitou congratulating him in his own way before heading over to the other two members of the comedian trio. 'Even if they are not the same as I remember...' Saitou thinks while watching Sanosuke bring the other two men out of there shock. 'Shinsengumi will always be Shinsengumi.' 

The rest of the room follows in suit and recovers from there brief shock. The chief and the two vice-chiefs walk over to Saitou. "If you can handle killing men, becoming a demon, your welcome in the Shinsengumi." Kondou tells Saitou, neither of the vice-chiefs bring up an argument.

"I will be able to handle it." Kondou nods. "Then a uniform and swords will be provided for you. I am Chief Kondou and this is vice-chief Hijikata and vice-chief Yamanami." Saitou bows his head to each of them." Kondou pats him on the shoulder and starts to leave. Blood was one his hand. "You should see Ayu-nee she'll patch you up." The Shinsengumi begin to file out of the dojo after the three commanders exit.

Before long the only ones left in the dojo are the comedian trio. "You shouldn't go so easy on the new recruits, you know Sano." Nagakura Shinpachi, captain of the second squad says. Sano gets a little red on the cheeks. "I was fighting seriously at the end, after his first attack, and the way he blocked mine I knew I had to go all out." "But Sano, everyone besides Hijikata-san, Okita-san, and Saitoh-san have a lot of trouble fighting you. He took you out without that much difficulty." 

Sano scratches his chin. "I know and all he did was the same move over and over again." The third member of the comedian trio speaks up. "Ah well, I'll get him next time, besides I'm hungry, lets eat!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arigatou, Ayu-nee." Saitou tells the woman who changed his bandages and cleaned his wounds. "Don't mention it Fujita-san, it's part of my job." She tells him.

Saitou raises from the floor carefully, making sure not to jar any of his injuries and reopen them again. "Fujita-san," Ayu-nee calls before the door slices shut. "Few people can best a Wolf of Mibu at 100%, but you did it while injured, take pride in that."

Saitou finishes closing the door and heads for the large sleeping room, for all non squadron leaders. 'This Shinsengumi isn't so bad, but I still wander who that purple haired women, the other me was with?'

The sound of a twig shaping catches his attention. A young man dressed as a ninja walks towards him. "I see you decided to join the Shinsengumi. I heard you fought and beat the captain of the 10th squad."

"Hn. I have nothing to say to an inexperienced spy. Go away Ahou." Saitou continues heading towards his sleeping quarters. 'Tomorrow I become Shinsengumi again.' Saitou looks up at the stars. 'I wander, does the Battousai even exist here. No matter. If he does, I'll be sure to kill him this time around.' 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sorry for not updating in a long time, i actually had this typed up on Monday, but I got sidetracked before I could upload it. And I haven't had the time to really get on the computer till now to upload it.

secretarytocapt3- Well I hope your enjoying it so far.

BarbaraSheridan- Sorry you couldn't finish, I like the third person as well, I'm just not overly good at writing in it yet.

Blue_Phoenix4- Thanks, and here the next chapter for ya, I'll try to get the next one out faster.

A-chan- here's the next chapter. And yes, Harada Sanosuke is in this chapter, and will be in the story more. And Saizo will make an appearance either in the next chapter or the one after it.

Justice Stryfe- Justice! It's been a while. I hope I haven't kept you waiting to long. BTW are you still working on your story? I hope so, It's one of my favorites.


End file.
